


Nothing To Fear

by rosesandstuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comforting, M/M, TW: Panic Attacks, Wedding, tw: Crying, tw: Cussing/Cursing, tw: Insecurity, tw: anxiety, tw: slight Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandstuff/pseuds/rosesandstuff
Summary: It's the day of Roman's and Virgil's wedding and both grooms are feeling a bit nervous.





	Nothing To Fear

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: virgil and roman are hella nervous about their upcoming wedding for seemingly endless reasons - logan and patton do their darnedest to help them calm down

Virgil was notorious for his anxiety. He had panic attacks over the smallest things in life, which is why Logan wasn’t surprised when Virgil began to have one right in front of him during what was probably the most important day of his life: his goddamn wedding. Logan tried not to chase after Virgil as he ran around like a madman, knowing it was pointless since Virgil was moving at a speed that competed that of a cheetah’s and was on the verge of being considered hurried pacing--no pun intended. 

“Oh my god, Logan. Oh my god. Literally a gazillion things could go wrong right now, how can you just be standing there? What if they accidentally baked poison into the cake? What if the violinist chokes on a random bee and there’s no more music? Holy fuck, Logan, what if I trip down the aisle?” 

Virgil had been going between the array of chairs, making sure they were all perfectly straight (ironically) and the snack table, where he was currently sniffing the cookies. Then his eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, and his head snapped up and he turned to his best friend fearfully. “What if Roman runs away? Oh my god, do you think he would do that?”

Fed up, Logan walked over to Virgil, firmly gripping his shoulders and looking him in the eye. “Virgil, for the love of Crofters, shut up. First of all, gazillion is not a real number. Secondly, I highly doubt the cake has been laced with poison seeing as it came from Patton’s bakery.” Logan began counting things on his fingers. 

“There are no bees around here, and if there were it is highly unlikely for somebody to choke on one, more specifically the violinist. If you do trip down the aisle it wouldn’t be a big deal, Virge. Every wedding has it’s hiccups. And as for Roman…” Logan adjusted his glasses curiously. “Do you really think he’d do that?”

“Yes? No- I don’t know!” Virgil cried, sitting down on one of the many chairs whilst squeezing shut his eyes. “I’m just-”

“Nervous. I know,” Logan sighed. “And I’ll bet Roman is too, as odd as it may sound. But do not let your nerves get too much into your head.”

“Gah,” Virgil grunted. “Maybe this was a stupid idea. I should’ve never done this… should’ve never proposed… should’ve never-”

“Virgil,” Logan said sternly. “Stop thinking those destructive thoughts.” Logan swatted Virgil’s away from his face and tutted. “And now look. You got your makeup messed up.” Virgil sniffed, already picturing his running eyeliner and mascara.

“Should’ve known… I just ruin everything.”

“Virgil.”

Virgil stopped that time, his rocking even pausing as Logan sighed deep and long. Then Logan smiled softly, taking Virgil’s shaking hands into his. “Virgil, I remember when we were merely small children you hated the idea of marriage. Absolutely despised it, actually. You believed it was cliche, unnecessary, and gross. Not to mention-”

“-the diamond industry is highly unethical,” Virgil finished with a small laugh. “Oh yeah. Those were the days.”

“And now look at you, Virgil. We are right here, hours before your wedding is about to start. Strange, isn’t it, how life changed you for the better sometimes?” Logan hummed. Virgil smiled wearily and nodded, still crying a bit. “All this because you fell in love with a dramatic, arrogant, ignorant-”

“-crazy, impulsive, kind, wonderful, adorable idiot that I wouldn’t trade for the world,” Virgil continued. 

“And neither would he for your ownself, Virgil,” Logan assured him, rubbing his arms. “So wipe your face, fix your suit, and go marry that son of a bitch.”

Virgil fake gasped, standing with his friend and he smiled teasingly. “Calling my soon-to-be husband a son of a bitch? Logan, how dare?”

“Like you haven’t called him worse.”

“Guilty, but that’s because he’s my fiance.”

“Hmm. Roman Prince. Virgil Prince. Kind of has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Logan said and Virgil flushed and laughed.

“Oh my god, shut up.”

-

Roman looked back at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was perfect, his suit was beautiful, but he still felt off. Did he really want to do this? Of course, he did! What kind of question was that? Marrying Virgil wasn’t the problem, it was Virgil marrying him.

He didn’t deserve Virgil, not in the slightest. Of course he’s known that since they’d first gotten together, for forever, but it wasn’t until know that it all felt so real. Virgil would be officially his, but by default he’d be Virgil’s. He’d spent so many nights dreaming of this very day, but now Roman just felt numb.

Only when Patton slammed open his door did he realize he had been about to cry. “Kiddo, the wedding’s gonna start soon and-!” Patton paused when he saw Roman’s sad state. “Kiddo? Are you okay? What happened?”

“I can’t do this,” Roman mumbled.

“What?” Patton asked, shocked.

“I can’t do this!” Roman nearly yelled. 

“Why not? Roman, are you alright?” Patton sat down on the chair beside Roman’s, rubbing his leg gently. Roman buried his face in his hands and sobbed. 

“I don’t deserve this! The flowers, the music, the ceremony! All of it! Especially Virgil...” Roman explained in a croaky voice. “This is all too beautiful… and amazing… and meant only for my dreams.” Roman turned to Patton with a frown. “You understand that when I marry Virgil there’s no turning back? He’s stuck with me for forever?”

Patton gulped. He wished more than anything to bring Virgil here. Consoling Roman when he was feeling insecure was really more of something only he could handle, but Patton couldn’t risk it, not before their wedding. 

“Now, now, kiddo. Why would you think that? Anyone would be lucky to call you their husband, and I know for a fact Virgil is glad to,” Patton said.

“B-but Virgil-”

“Loves you more than words can describe. And you love him too, right?”

“Of course, but Patt-”

“But nothing. I don’t care what you think, you are good enough for Virgil,” Patton said, voice becoming quiet but strong. “After all, who was the one who sang him to sleep whenever he was having panic attacks?”

“Me,” Roman replied half-heartedly.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Me,” Roman repeated, a little louder this time.

“And who was the one who danced with him at prom and managed to convince him he wasn’t a horrible dancer?”

“Me!”

Patton grinned. “And who was the one who proposed to you?”

“Virgil,” Roman admitted, smiling through his tears.

“Which he means he really loves you. And you really love him. And now you’re going to be that sappy married couple that feeds each other breakfast in the mornings, and you’ll get a cat that you’re going to hate but you tolerate because Virgil loves it, and have your own grocery lists, and your own adventures in apartment-buying, and you’re going to stay up with Virgil watching movie after movie until he falls asleep and you’re going to look at him and wonder how you were so lucky to have such a wonderful man for a husband.”

Patton nearly swooned at his own speech and Roman giggled, blushing. “But you have to get married first, kiddo,” Patton eventually said. “And understand that Virgil wants this as much as you do.”

“Thanks, Patt,” Roman chuckled.

“Anytime. Kiddo. Anytime.”

-

“You may now kiss the groom.”

Roman smirked and carefully dipped Virgil, who rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “You’re such a romantic. I love you.”

“I love you too.” In a kiss, both of their nervousness’ was gone. They were now Roman and Virgil Prince, husband and husband. And they had nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, lovely!
> 
> tumblr: @rosesandstuff


End file.
